marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-30847)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-30847 | BaseOfOperations = | Quotation = I've fought in more wars than you can count! | Speaker = Captain America | QuoteSource = Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Capcom | First = | HistoryText = The details of Captain America's life before the Convergence of the Marvel and Capcom universes is largely unknown, but they are presumed to be similar to those that took place in Earth-616. Captain America leads the heroes' coordinated assault at Ultron Sigma's stronghold in Xgard, in order to give the mechanical overlord a distraction while another team sneaks through the uderground prison to release Thanos, who had been imprisoned shortly after the beginning of the Convergence, so that he may reveal the location of the remaining Infinity Stones. While the heroes are split over whether or not to trust Thanos, Captain America manages to forcibly convince Iron Man to go along with his plan, dividing the heroes into teams according to information fed by Thanos. Receiving information that the Time Stone is located in Valkanda, Captain America leads a team there, with Ryu and Hulk serving as advance scouts, to request that Black Panther hand it over. Black Panther refuses, claiming that the Stone is what keeps Valkanda safe from Ultron Sigma's raids; however, a platoon of Ultron Drones that followed the Quinjet that was flown there suddenly starts attacking, and they infect a Dah'ren Mohran dragon with the Sigma Virus, sending it on a rampage that is quelled by the Hulk and Ryu before the city gates are destroyed. Resigned, Black Panther surrenders the Time Stone, but decides to stay behind with his aide, a female Monster Hunter, to protect Valkanda from future invasions. With three of the Infinity Stones in hand, Captain America later leads the heroes on another raid to Ultron Sigma's doorstep, while Dante heads to the Dark Kingdom to try again to retrieve the Soul Stone from Jedah and Iron Man and Thanos develop a weapon to give them an advantage Ultron Sigma. They manage to hold out until Dante gives the Soul Stone to Ultron Sigma, causing them to break down since they do not have a soul to harness the power of the Stone, turning them into Ultron Omega, who is later finished off with the Infinity Buster, the weapon Iron Man was developing. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Captain America's Shield | Transportation = | Weapons = Vibranium-Steel alloy shield | Notes = | Trivia = *Captain America is one of the characters depicted as a Robot Master for a faux Mega Man game parody ad for Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, published in Issue #18 (1998) of Capcom's Secret File collection. Captain America appears as American Man. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rogers Family